From Peasant to Princess
by babybrat935
Summary: She never knew her family, The only family she knew was her friends. The true princess of her village has been missing since she was born. Now, out of the blue, She is back. But its not quiet the person everyone thought it was. Soudns crappy but its reall
1. Chapter 1

From peasant to princess

Chapter 1

(I don't own inuyasha.)

A gang of friends were just hanging out at the mall. There were 5 of them and they were all orphans. Inuyasha was the oldest. Then there was miroku, sango, and kagome were the same age. Shippo was the youngest. It didn't really matter to them the age just that they were all friends and dealt with the same problems.

They all live in the same house. They all had a job, well other then shippo he was too little for a job. So I guess they aren't really orphans, but they don't have any parents. Most of them only remember one of there parents. Inuyasha remembers his mother, miroku, sango, and shippo only remember there fathers.

Kagome on the other hand couldn't remember anyone from her family. The only person she remembers from her childhood is inuyasha. He was the person to find her lying on the side of the river one day. He took her to the orphanage where he was at. When she came to a couple days later she screamed and smacked him, because he was hovering over her but then the care taker keade explained. Ever since then they had been the best of friends.

Kagome and sango were in hot topic trying on all kinds of clothes. It was clothes shopping day. The 5th of every month was clothes shopping day, where everything they bought was on the orphanage.

Kagome and sango were modeling for the guys. It was really funny because the girls always pick out one really sluty outfit to show the guys and then say they are going to buy it. There eyes almost pop out of there heads.

After buying all the clothes they need for the month or whatever they paid and went to the food court. The guys had to carry all the bags which was only like 4 a piece. They plopped down on a chair and waited for the girls to come back with taco bell.

They girls finally came back with there orders. It was funny because the girls didn't even have to ask what the boys wanted. It was the same thing every time. Inuyasha's was a number 6, two Baja calupa, and a soft beef taco. Miroku's was a number 3 a taco pizza and two soft taco supremes.

"Thanks girls." They both said starting to eat there food. The girls just laughed.

"Yea well it's the same thing you always get so it wasn't hard to figure out what you wanted." kagome said starting to eat her tacos. Sango and shippo grabbed there food to and started to scarf it down.

While they were eating inuyasha over heard these two guys talking about something.

"Did you hear? That girl that said she was the princess just got kicked out of the town for pretending to be the princess." One guy said walking by.

"Really? Damn! I really thought she was the princess this time." The other replied.

"yea they are going to have all the girls in the village line up out side the town so that the king and queen can try and find there daughter, well that's what they want to try to do." Inuyasha tuned out of the conversation and started to talk about it with his friends.

"ay gawys tfre rincass ifs ill orts rhaere…" everyone looked at him, and started to laugh.

"Try swallowing….now what were you talking about." Kagome said taking a drink of her soda.

"I said the princess is still out there…that one chick that said she was the princess got kicked out of the town for pretending to be the princess." They all thought about it.

"So that means she is still in the town right?" miroku said swallowing his food.

"Yea the palace is supposably have every girl in town line up and the royals are going to see if they can find her." inuyasha went on with his little story.

"Wow, to think that one of our friends could be the princess." Kagome said while thinking about it.

While they were thinking about it two guys came up behind kagome and sango grabbed there wrists.

"Come on you two." He said then started to walk off.

"Hey! Let go of us you ass!" kagome said trying to get her wrist away from him. Inuyasha got up and went over and hit the guy in the stomach to let the girls go. He did let go but then punched inuyasha to the floor. Kagome and sango gasped. Kagome ran over and got next to him.

"You okay?" he just growled a little.

"I'm fine." They both looked back to the guy.

"What the hell do you want?" miroku asked standing in front of all of them.

"I have permission from the king and queen to gather all the girls in town and take them to the palace." He said very bluntly.

"What if we don't want to go?" sango asked stepping next to miroku.

"Then I'll have to force you. It's to find the princess." They just rolled there eyes.

"We'll just go. We're not the princess so nothing to bad could come out of it." kagome said getting inuyasha back on his feet. They just nodded and then sango and kagome walked off with the stupid guard guy.

"So now what do we do?" miroku asked.

"Let's just go home, and wait for the girls." Inuyasha said grabbing kagome's bags.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Shippo asked carrying a small bag.

"Hopefully soon." Miroku said opening the car trunk. They nodded and got in the car.

"Here you go miss. Just fill this out then return it to me. Then you are free to go back home. Oh first I need a picture. Stand over there." the lady said to kagome. She stood up against a wall and smiled. The flash was blinding. It took kagome about 5 minutes just to be able to see again. When she did get her sight back she was sitting next to sango filling out the paper thing the lady gave her.

paper

First name: kagome

Last name: don't have one

Age: 19

Birthday: April 17

Place of birthday: I don't remember

Color of hair: dark brown, black

Color of eyes: chocolate brown

Hobbies: skateboarding, shopping, eating mint chocolate ship ice cream with inuyasha while watching a movie, and camping.

Extra information:

kagome turned to sango.

"What do you think I should put there?" kagome asked pointing to the extra information area.

"Put when inuyasha found you. You know by the river." Kagome thought about it.

"Ok I guess." So she turned back to her paper and started to write about when inuyasha found her by the river.

When she was finished she gave it to the lady and waved to sango. She headed home just thinking about stuff.

a/n: Hey everybody! I'm back, with another story. I just found this one in my computer file, and I totally forgot about it! Hope you guys like it, and I promise to update again tomorrow! It starts slow, so hang with me!

Later

Jess


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I don't own inuyasha.)

Mitch (king) and tiffany (queen) were going through all the papers that there secretary had given them about the girls. Most of them didn't even qualify to be the princess so they just threw them away. It had been about 2 hours now since they started.

"I just don't see how any of these girls could be our daughter." Tiffany said putting a paper down.

"Well we can't just stop looking for her. She is out there somewhere and we have to find her." Mitch said rubbing her back.

"I know, it's just I haven't seen her in a long time and I miss her. I don't know how hard it must have been on her." her husband wrap his arms around her.

"Don't worry we'll find her. We have to." Then a picture caught his eye. He picked up the paper and read the girls information. He gasped when he read it too. Most of the stuff that was on there was the same as there daughter.

"What is it honey?" he showed the paper to his wife and she gasped as well. They then took a picture they had of her and put it next to the young girl's picture.

Both of them smiled.

"It's her. It's my baby girl." Tiffany said with tears running down her face.

Sango, miroku, and shippo snuck around the couch were kagome and inuyasha were sleeping with bowls in there laps. The TV was still on running the main menu from the movie they had been watching the night before. Sango picked up the bowls off her friends laps and put them on the table. She then looked back to miroku he was smiling and shippo had to weapons ready. He handed them to sango and miroku. They silently walked around the couch and moved the weapons near there heads.

The counted on there fingers.

'1….2….3!' they blew the air horns and inuyasha and kagome shoot up hitting there backs to each other screaming. They looked at each other then screamed again falling to the floor.

The other three of there 'family' were cracking up on the floor. Sango was hyperventilating a little and miroku had small tears running down his face. Shippo was just rolling on the floor laughing.

When inuyasha and kagome realized what was going on they put there hands under the couch and grabbed two things of silly string and started to spry them with it giving no mercy. Soon it was an all out fight to stay alive in the living room. There was ketchup and whip cream going every where. Everyone was covered.

When the fight was over everyone was laughing and eating stuff off the other. Shippo went to take a bath so the other had to stay in there dirty clothes.

"Hey guys why don't we go swimming." Kagome suggested. Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"The same waterfall as always?" inuyasha asked.

"Yup."

"Ok the last one there has to buy us all slurpees on the way back." Sango yelled running to get her suit on. Everyone else fallowed. Kagome yelled into the bath telling shippo that they were going swimming. He said he didn't want to go so she just left him there.

Kagome and inuyasha were the first ones out so they started to run to the waterfall in the woods. After awhile kagome got tired so inuyasha picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"Thanks inuyasha." she said trying to get him to let go of her.

"Inuyasha you can put me down now." She said. Kagome looked up into his face and he had a grin on it. he walked over to the edge of the water and dropped her in.

"Inuy…." Was all she got out before going under water. When she broke the surface inuyasha was laughing and sango came out of the woods.

"What's so funny?" sango asked walking towards the water.

"Nothing yet." Miroku said behind her as he ran up and pushed her in.

Now both of the boys were laughing at them. The girls just looked at each other then swam over to the guys grabbing there legs and dragged them in. now the girls were laughing. That started the water war. Of course it ended up the girls dunking the guys then the guys throwing the girls up in the air then landing back into the water.

Back at the house shippo was sitting on the couch waiting for the others to come back when the door bell rang.

He got up and ran to the door he looked out the window. On the other side of the door were two guards. He slowly opened the door and smiled at the two men.

"Can I help you?" he said very sweetly.

"Yes little boy. Is a Miss Kagome here?" one of the guards said.

"Not right now she went swimming with the others. They should be back soon though. Why?" shippo was curious why they wanted to see kagome.

"We can't tell you that. May we come in and wait for her?" shippo nodded and let them into the house they took off there shoes and took a sheet on the couch.

Kagome and the others were on there way back from the slurpee place when they saw the two motorcycles in there front yard. They all thought it strange but didn't bother. They just kept walking till they got to the front door.

Sango was the first to walk in and see the two guards. Then the others came in.

"Which one of you is Miss Kagome?" the guards asked. Kagome moved forward.

"That's me. What's going on?" she asked.

"You need to come with us." Kagome moved back a little.

"Why?"

"The king and queen want to speak to you…in private." One said looking at the other three standing next to her.

"If they have something to say then they can come here and tell me." She said walking over to shippo and sat down.

Just then they heard a car pull up into there drive way. No one could see who it was but then a knock came to the door. Inuyasha opened it and was shocked. It was the king and queen.

"We're here to see kagome." Mitch said walking in with his wife. They spotted kagome and tiffany ran over and gave her a hug. Kagome was very confused.

"Ummm excuse me, queen tiffany but what are you doing?" she let go of kagome and looked at her.

"Am I not allowed to give my only daughter a simple hug?" kagome's eyes widened along with everyone elses in the room.

"Daughter!"

a/n: surprise surprise! were you knew something was coming. Well i hope you all like it so far. My computer is being gay so I might not update as often. I'll try my hardest, but i'm warning you now. Sorry guys.

More reviews more chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I don't own inuyasha.)

"Daughter!" kagome backed up.

"No no no no no….i am not your daughter…I'm just kagome." tiffany gave her a motherly look.

"But you are…you're the little girl I use to rock to sleep at night." Kagome couldn't believe it. Why did they pick her out of all the girls in town? Why her?

"You even said that you were found next to a river correct?" kagome nodded.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Mitch smiled.

"Because our daughter was thrown over a bridge by an evil man that was hoping to get ride of the line of royals." Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not her. You may think I am but I'm not!" kagome yelled running to her room.

"Kagome wait!" tiffany started to go after her but was stopped.

"Queen Tiffany, let me talk to her. You just sit and wait." Sango said walking to the room her and kagome shared together.

When sango got to the door it was locked. Sango knocked no answer.

"Kagome? Its sango, can I come in?" still no answer. Sango sighed. She put her hand on the top of the door frame and felt around until she found a small key. She pulled it down and unlocked the door.

"Kagome I'm coming in." she opened the door and looked around. Kagome wasn't there. So she went to the bathroom, still no kagome.

'Great she ran away again.' Sango thought walking back to the others.

When she entered the room the queen sat up.

"Is she alright?" she asked a little worried.

"I couldn't tell you. She ran off again." Tiffany really started to worry. The others were like. 'she is starting this old thing again.'

"Where did she go? Did someone kidnap her? What if she is hurt?..." the queen just kept rambling on and on about how this was her fault and stuff.

Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in miroku's ear.

"Try to calm her down, I'll go get kagome." miroku nodded and inuyasha walked to the door.

When inuyasha got outside he knew exactly where kagome went. It was the same place she always goes when she is mad or upset. He started to walk towards the woods. He just walked strait until he found a path. Then he fallowed it till he came to a small river. Sitting next to the river was kagome curled up.

This place was a secret that only inuyasha and kagome knew about. It was where inuyasha taught kagome to swim. Inuyasha smiled at the thought.

flashback

"Inuyasha are you sure you're not going to let me drown?" a 12 year old kagome said while holding onto a 13 year old inuyasha.

"Kagome I promise now just let go of my neck and grab my hands. Then start kicking your feet." Kagome slowly let go of his neck and grabbed his hands. When she was pretty much in the water she started to kick her feet and surprisingly to her she was doing really good. Then inuyasha let go of her and she started to panic.

"Just swim towards me. Like last time." He said and held out his hands. Kagome started to swim towards him but it just seemed like she was never going to get there and she was losing air fast. Finally she stopped and started to sink. Inuyasha thought she was joking around and just waited. But then he realized she wasn't coming back up.

"Kagome, come on that's not funny?" he was starting to panic so he dove under seeing kagome on the floor of the river. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. He quickly picked her up and carried her out of the water. He gave her CPR, and about after the 3rd time she came back and was spitting up water. She rolled over and threw it all up.

end of flashback

After that day she wouldn't talk to him for about a week. Until it was her birthday and he gave her this lovely outfit and she forgave him.

Inuyasha quietly walked towards her. When she heard someone sit next to her she looked over with tears in her eyes. She noticed it was inuyasha and whipped her tears away. She knew how he hated to see her cry.

"hey." He said.

"Hey. Did sango send you after me again?" he smirked.

"No I came after you this time. What wrong?" she sighed and held her knees closer to her.

"I don't know, it's just all happening so fast. I don't want to be a princess. I just want to be back at home with you guys eating grilled cheese on the couch while watching cartoons."

"Yea well if you really are the princess then think about how your parents felt losing you." She thought about it. Not really a happy picture in her head though.

"I know." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. He just put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on kid, if we ask that you leave tomorrow we'll all go out and party tonight." she smiled.

"ok." He helped her up. When he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything." He hugged her back.

"You know anytime you need to get away, we always have a place for you." She kinda pulled back a little and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know." She let go and started to walk back. Inuyasha was just standing there speechless, and blushing. He moved his hand to his cheek, and smiled. He then fallowed kagome back to the house.

a/n: He everybody! So my other computer is still down. I have been sneaking onto my brother's computer to update what I already have saved in my documents. When i run out it might be awhile before I can get the others up. That's the update on the shitty computer situation. I want to thank those of you who have been reviewing. It means a lot. Also a little preview. I'm starting to write the sequal to Both Worlds Work. I don't know when i'm going to have it up, because when it comes to that story i'm having a writers block. If you want to help me out a little bit and give me a couple ideas i would love you guys forever! not that i don't, but It would Help. E-mail me, or just leave me a review or something. Thanks. I'll update soon.

More Reviews More Chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I don't own inuyasha.)

When they both got back to the house tiffany was so happy to see kagome was alright. Kagome agreed to go to the palace but only if they let her have one more night to stay with her friends. After discussing it for about 10 minutes they agreed and bid them farewell. When they left everyone turned to kagome, well other then inuyasha. Kagome was getting a little unconfrontable with the staring.

"Guys cut it out!" they sighed.

"Kagome, you're a princess, one day you have to let me come and look threw your closet." Sango said. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Why? Its going to have the same stuff it has in it now, probably just bigger." Sango smiled.

"That's my point. You'll have more room so you'll have more clothes and probably have a lot of dresses." She laughed and kagome just stood there.

"Okay….well what do you guys want to do tonight before I leave in the morning?" miroku got a grin on his face. Then he pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Ok we could….looks at paper….tee-pee someone's house, go swimming, spy on the gir…I mean ummm hehehe." Sango went up behind miroku.

"What was that last part?" she had fire in her eyes.

"Hehehe oh nothing….ok I got an idea let's just go to the club…" everyone nodded and went to get ready. Later they all came out and were ready to go. On there way out shippo start to whine.

"Why can't I go?" kagome turned around and walked back to him.

"You're too young to go. Sorry. But I'll bring you something back okay?" he smiled a little and gave her a hug.

"Thanks kagome." she hugged him back. Then got back up and walked out with the others.

The guys went to the garage and grabbed there motorcycles, the girls ran out hopped on the back of there bikes and headed for the club. As they pulled into the parking lot all these hookers started to come onto miroku and inuyasha. They just waved them off and walked inside with the girls. When they got inside the lights were going everywhere, and the music was blasting.

Miroku turned around.

"Sango would you like to dance?" he held his hand out and she nodded and took his hand letting him drag her into the crowd of dancing people. After they left inuyasha turned to kagome.

"You wanna dance?" he said casually, and yet you couldn't tell that he was nervous.

"sure." She took his arm and let him lead her into the pool of people.

They had been dancing for about an hour when the music cut off. Everyone was complaining but then the DJ came on the mic.

"Hey everybody…sorry about the music stop but the news is revealing the princesses name." kagome tensed and started to get uncomfortable. Inuyasha noticed and slid his hand into hers and gave it a little squeeze.

She returned the squeeze and listened to the rest of the announcement.

"Ok turn it up…." The big screen now had the news on it and was talking about the princess.

"Yes the last couple of days the king and queen have been going through girls profiles to see if any of them were there daughter. But from what we have they found her…..her name is kagome, is a 19 year old living in this town." As the news lady stopped kagome's picture showed up on the big screen and kagome kinda sunk behind inuyasha. When people started to notice that kagome in the club was the kagome on the screen they were just asking her questions right and left. Kagome started to panic because somehow she had lost inuyasha. All she saw were these crazy people asking her for her picture or something.

Inuyasha was walking around the crowd trying to get through. Some jackass had pushed him away from kagome and he lost site of her. He could feel here fear and panic so he pushed through the crowd and finally got to her. He grabbed her and pulled her to the back where the bathrooms were. He pulled her into the girl's bathroom and locked the door.

When inuyasha turned around kagome was sitting on the counter. He walked over and leaned on the wall next to her.

"Ok so how do we get out of here?" she asked looking over at him. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed. Kagome knew that meant her was thinking.

"Window? Is there even one in here?" inuyasha started to look around the spotted a couch.

"Hey! Why do the girls bathrooms have couches?" kagome hit him.

"Now is not the time to worry about what furniture the girls and guy have in the bathrooms." He just went back to thinking, and then they heard a knock on the door.

"Open the fucking door I have to pee." Kagome and inuyasha started to laugh. Inuyasha walked over to the door and slightly opened it to see sango and miroku. Sango pushed the door opened by a small wave but was soon pushed out by inuyasha and miroku. Then they locked the door again.

Then miroku noticed the couch.

"Hey why do they get a couch?" miroku said sitting on the couch.

"That's what I asked!" kagome just rolled her eyes then sango came out of the bathroom.

"Ok I feel better….why are you two in here?" she said pointing to the two boys sitting on the girls couch. They just smiled.

"Long story short….mob was attacking me for pictures and shit." Kagome said hopping off the counter.

"Ok well then plan B." sango said looking at kagome.

"Plan B it is." Both the boys looked up.

"Plan B? What's plan B?" the girls walked to a stall and opened the door to reveal a window.

"Ok, you two first." Sango and kagome said pushing the boys to the windows.

"Why us first?" miroku asked climbing out the window and jumping. He didn't know how long the fall was and landed on his butt/back. Then inuyasha was pushed by both of them and inuyasha landed on miroku. The girls popped there heads out the window.

"You two ok?" they both gave them a thumbs up and then slowly got back up.

"Here we come." Sango said jumping out the window. Miroku just looked up and saw sango come towards him so he opened his arms and tried to catch her. He was pretty close only he fell back with her on top of him.

"pervert." She said and slapped him. Kagome was that next and inuyasha was ready. She jumped and when she got to him he kinda was off balance. So when he caught her he had to spin around and then put her down.

"Ok let's get out of here." Kagome said running to the guy's bikes and riding off down the road to somewhere else. Anywhere else, just not there or anywhere that people saw the news, or her.

* * *

a/n: so that's that! Thanks for the reviews you guys, but i could use more. I'm not complaining, just asking. lol Well i'll try to update again tomorrow, we are suppose to be getting out computer fixed tomorrow hopefully! later 

More Reviews More Chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(I don't own inuyasha.)

The rest of the night was pretty much running from crazy people trying to get kagome to take a picture with them or something. They actually had fun though. They went to the duck pond and pushed miroku in the lake. Then they went to the playground and played on the play set. After that they just sat there and talked about what it would be like without kagome there.

"Kagome this isn't far. Who am I going to go shopping with?" sango said swing.

"You can call me on my cell and we'll set up some stuff to do. I promise." Kagome said then sango realized something.

"Ok now you really can't leave." Kagome looked at her weird.

"Why?" they all asked.

"You're leaving me with miroku and inuyasha. You can't do that too me!" everyone started to laugh.

"Oh we are not that bad." Miroku said sitting on the slide. Sango just glared at him. He just smiled.

"You will live. I promise. Plus shippo is there, he'll protected you." Sango sighed.

"Great…." Inuyasha then looked at his watch. It showed 2:42pm.

"Hey we better get back. Its almost 3." The all nodded and got on the bikes.

On the way home kagome fell asleep on inuyasha's back while they were driving. He got off still holding her up then carried her inside. He placed her in her bed; she turned over on her side and mumbled something about gummi bears. Inuyasha just smiled and held back a small laugh.

He walked back to his room and took his clothes off and laded in bed. (He has boxers on….perverts….) he couldn't get to sleep at all that night. He just kept thinking about kagome. She was his best friend, but he loved her more then that. She was the most important thing in the world to him. And now she was going to the palace and probably forget about them, forget about him. He just rolled over and tried to get to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a painful day.

The next morning kagome woke up to the doorbell. She slowly got out of bed and went to the door. She opened it and there stood her mom and dad I guess you could call them now. They were a little shocked to see kagome.

She had a pair of shorts and a small tank top on, with her hair going everywhere.

"Well I guess you aren't ready yet." Mitch said walking inside. When he got inside he saw inuyasha walking out of his room in his boxers. He noticed the two looking at him.

"What? Can't a guy eat a pop tart in peace?" Inuyasha said grabbing a chair and putting a pop tart in his mouth. Tiffany walked over to kagome and whispered to her.

"Why is he walking around in your house half naked?" kagome looked over at inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? O he is always like that in the morning." Kagome said going back into her room to get packed.

Tiffany walked over to inuyasha. He looked up and saw her.

"Can I help you?"

"You live here? With the girls." She said a little worried.

"Yea so?" tiffany turned to her husband and gave him the 'what if she…' look. He just shook it off and sat on the couch waiting for kagome.

About an hour later kagome came out with most of her clothes and some important things she wanted to take.

"You ready to go dear?" she slowly nodded and turned back to her friends. Sango was kinda crying and shippo was full blown crying. She bent down and hugged him.

"Bye shippo." He said something but kagome couldn't understand it because he was crying. She was thinking it was a good bye. She then turned to sango.

"Call me when you get settled in okay?" sango said giving her a hug.

"I will…" she hugged her back. Then she turned to miroku. He had open arms.

"I'm not sure if I want to hug you or not." She moved and gave him a hug. Surprisingly he didn't touch her ass. She then turned back to him and put her hand to his head.

"Are you sick?"

"Hahaha not funny. Bye kagome." he said letting go of her. Then kagome turned to inuyasha. They didn't say anything for a couple seconds. Then kagome went over and gave him a big hug. She was starting to tear up a little but quickly whipped them away.

"Take care of yourself, kid." She smiled.

"Yea, and don't kill shippo ok?" he laughed.

"Fine I'll try." She gave him one last hug then stepped back.

"Well bye guys. I'll come visit." She said and then walked out the door to the limo. They all walked out side and waved as she left.

In the limo kagome waved and had tears running down her face. She was leaving pretty much the one home where she grew up in. she was leaving her friends, and most of all she was leaving inuyasha. She was really wishing that she could have told him how she felt but that would only make the departure harder on her and him. So she didn't tell him. She knew it would eat her up later. As kagome kept day dreaming and thinking, they passed the front gates. They were huge and had small hearts on them.

It took them about 5 minutes just to get to the drive way. When they pulled up to the front door the driver came over and opened her door for her. She got out and looked at the giant villa. It was a nice little blue with about a million windows. Kagome walked up the front stairs and the doors opened by them selves.

'Whoa.' She thought at seeing the inside was just at stunning as the outside. Her mom walked up behind her.

"Welcome to your new home." Kagome kinda smiled but was starting to think if this wasn't a good idea.

* * *

a/n: Hey everybody! Another chapter, and even this time inuyasha took his clothes off! woohoo! lol anyway, I hope you guys liked it. And still no news on the computer problem! ahhhhh! i'm going crazy here! I want me computer back T-T I'll update tomorrow! 

More Reviews More Chapters


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(I don't own inuyasha.)

Kagome walked into the house and was greeted by three maids that took her bags strait to her room. Kagome was still looking around. The floors were marble and there was a huge stair case that went in both directions. Maids were walking around doing everything from moping the floor to watering the plants.

"If you want ayame can show you to your room." Mitch said coming up behind her. Kagome just nodded her head.

"ayame." A young girl, even younger then kagome came walking over.

"Yes sir?" she bowed.

"Please show kagome to her room. It's the last room on the right in the left hall." Those intrustions really confused kagome. Did he say to the left or right, wait did he say last room? That's weird.

"Of course, sir." Ayame bowed again.

"This way please." Kagome fallowed the young girl up the stairs and down the hall. To kagome the hall felt like it was going to go on forever. On the walk down to her room kagome was wondering why her room was so far away. So she asked.

"Umm ayame wasn't it?" the girl looked back.

"Yes?" she slowed down to walk next to kagome.

"Why is my room so far in the back?" she smiled.

"You're lucky to have it. It's one of the biggest rooms and has a lovely view of the ocean from the balcony." Ayame said kinda dreaming a little.

"Oh I see." The rest of the walk was silent, kagome didn't know what to say and ayame wasn't suppose to say much unless talked to, or talking to another staff member.

"Here we are." Kagome looked at the door, it was number 47.

'How many rooms does this place have?' she thought as ayame opened the door. Kagome slowly walked in to see a humongous room. There was a giant bed with a canapé, a lovely dresser, desk, walk in closet…pretty much everything you could imagine.

"Oh my god. This is bigger then my room, inuyasha's room, and pretty much the whole house put together." Ayame smiled.

"Well I'll let you unpack you things. Call me if you need anything miss kagome." she bowed and closed the door behind her.

Kagome walked over to the dresser and found her clothes already in it. And the closet was full of clothes too. The only thing that wasn't unpacked was a small bag on her bed. It was the bag with stuff that was really important to her. She walked over and sat on the bed and started to pull stuff out of the bag. The first thing she pulled out of the bag was a picture of herself, inuyasha and miroku, sango. It was at a school dance that Mrs. Keade took them too. Kagome and inuyasha had gone as a 'couple' and miroku and sango went as a 'couple'. It was one of the best nights of her life. She danced with inuyasha the whole time except one dance where this one guy asked her.

Inuyasha seemed jealous but let her go, the only problem with her dancing with him he kept moving his hand to her ass. After about 3 times kagome smacked him and walked back to inuyasha.

Which in return later inuyasha found the guy and punched him for what he did to kagome since she told him about it. Kagome just laughed at him though because he was crying on the floor. After that the dance was over because the ambulance came to take him to the hospital for x-ray on his nose.

Kagome smiled and placed the picture next to her bed. The rest of the stuff was just little thing like toys or things she had gotten for her birthday that were important.

After she finished unpacking she walked over to her balcony. Ayame was right it was a lovely view of the ocean. The sea breeze whipped by her face and she got the smell of salt water. Then she looked down. Right below her window was a big ass pool.

Kagome ran back into her room put on her bathing suit and grabbed her cell phone. She ran out her door and down the hall. As she was going down the stairs she passed her mom.

"Hi mom, going to the pool, bye mom." She said running past her. Tiffany just smiled and continued up the stairs. Kagome ran threw the living room and threw the two doors. She dropped her towel on a lounge chair and went to go sit on the side of the pool while call sango. She did say she would call once she got settled in.

kagome stuck her feet in and pushed 2 for speed dial. The phone started to ring then a girl picked up.

(Convo K-kagome S-sango)

S-hello?

K-hey what are you all doing?

S- hey! Nothing, inuyasha and miroku are at work, and shippo is at school. How is the palace and stuff?

K- Huge! There are more then 40 rooms, and it's true because I live in room 47.

S- Hahahaha funny.

K- I know I have a ton of new clothes, mostly dresses though.

S- Ok when am I coming to steal your clothes?

(Both laugh)

K- Right, I don't think so girl.

Kagome then got a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her mother standing behind her.

K- Sango holds on a sec kay?

S- Kay.

Kagome put her hand over the phone and turned to her mom.

"Hey mom, whats up?"

"nothing, I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow you are going to be going to lessons on how to act in public, when we go to balls and other events." Kagome mentally groaned. She couldn't even pay that much attention in school how was she going to pay attention for lessons.

"Ok what time?" she asked with a fake smile on her face.

"8 am, oh yes and we are having a party for your return and for you to meat a certain someone." She said with a smile as she walked away. Kagome didn't get the meaning of that and just went back to talking to sango.

K- Guess what I get to have a party!

S- When? When? I'm not missing it!

(Laugh.)

K- I'm not sure when but soon, and I have to take lessons tomorrow. (Groan)

S- How are you going to be able to pay attention to that you didn't even pay attention during school.

K- I know! Hey I'm going to let you go, okay? I'll call you when I get more info on the party. Tell the boys I said hey!

S- Ok well have fun up there. Talk to ya later.

K- Buhbi

click

Kagome hung up her phone and put it back by her towel then dived in the pool. The rest of the day pretty much was laded back. Kagome just swam and tanned out and then took a shower and listened to music.

'I guess this won't be so bad.' She thought while looking though a magazine.

* * *

a/n: hey people! here is the next chapter, nothing really exciting but I had to add this one. I'll update really soon! 

later

More Reviews More Chapters


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(I don't own inuyasha.)

The next day kagome couldn't stay awake during her classes. The teachers were so boring. They all talked in a mono tone voice that just lulls you to sleep. She was in a class called rumors. It was about if someone started a rumor about you what do you do?

Kagome was ignoring the teacher and staring out the window looking at the lovely day. She was wondering what the others were doing right then.

"MISS KAGOME!" kagome snapped out of her day dream and looked at the teacher. She had a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" kagome asked as if she really wanted to know. In fact she wanted to just take out a gun and shoot herself now if this is how her classes were going to go. Then she felt her cell phone vibrate in her purse. She raised her hand even though she was the only one there.

"Yes?"

"May I go to the restroom?" she nodded and let her out of the room. Kagome walked down to the bathroom down the halls aways even though there was a bathroom next door.

When she was in the bathroom she locked the door and sat on the counter. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and looked at it. There was a new text message. She opened it.

'Hey kid, still alive?' kagome smiled it was from inuyasha. She texted him back.

'Yea but barely the teachr is killin me' it only took him a couple minutes to reply.

'Wanna skip?' she thought about it for a second, and then texted him back.

'U no me, meet me at the beach in about 15 minutes. Bring ur suit.' She hit the send button then actually went to the rest room. When she was done she had another text.

'Ok. I'm bringing shippo. He misses u.' she just sent an 'ok bye.' And then looked out the door.

The coast was clear so she ran across the hall to the other side. She ran down the hall to her room. She opened her door and ran in looking for her bathing suit.

"Crap where did I put that thing?" she said to herself.

"Maybe there is one in my closet." She went into her closet and looked around after a couple seconds she came to a whole swimsuit line.

"whoa." She went threw and just grabbed one. Quickly putting it on and grabbing a towel.

"Ok how am I going to get out of here?" she looked out the window and just happened to be one of those rose fence things next to her window.

"Ok that is weird but who cares I'm getting out of class." She said out loud as she started to claim down.

On her way down she grabbed a throne and cut her hand. She just ignored it till she got to the ground. When she did she put her hand in the pool water to wash it off. As she was doing this she heard someone coming.

"I know. I would love to sleep in that room." Kagome heard as she ran behind a bush.

"Oh well. Maybe if she gets kicked out like kikyo we could sleep in there one night."

kagome then turned around and started to run to the wall around the villa. She some how claimed over and then landed on the other side only a couple yard away from the beach. She ran the rest of the way.

When she got to the beach she looked around. She saw people with kids and couples but she didn't see inuyasha or shippo. Then she felt someone tap he shoulder. Out of reflex she grabbed the persons hand and flipped them over in front of her.

"oww." She looked down and inuyasha was lying on his back in front of her.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." she bent down and looked at him.

"Its ok, at least those moves I showed you come in handie." She smiled. Kagome then looked up at shippo he was laughing on the sand.

"Come on lets go swim." She said helping him up.

They all put there stuff down and then raced to the water. Inuyasha was the first one in then kagome and shippo who tackled him to the water. Kagome stood up when she pushed him under and waited for him to come up. It had been at least a minute and he did come up yet.

"Inuyasha?" she then felt a tug on her ankle, before she went under. When she was under water inuyasha was smiling. He swam to the top with kagome right behind him.

When kagome sufaced she was facing inuyasha. He didn't move or anything he just stood there with this face on. Like 'oh crap, we're busted.' Kagome slowly turned around to find two guards with a dog standing at the edge of the water.

"Shit…" kagome said walking to the shore with inuyasha right behind her and shippo.

"kagome your parents sent us to find you since…." She cut him off.

"Yea yea I know….because I wasn't at my class." She said walking passed them to her and inuyasha things. She picked up her towel and wrapped it around her then turned to inuyasha who was next to her.

"I'll call you later. If my 'parents' don't freak out about this." He smirked.

"Yea ok. Later." She bent down.

"bye shippo." He gave her a hug.

"Bye kagome." she then started to walk back to the guards. Then turned around and yelled.

"Tell sango the party is this Friday." He nodded and waved goodbye as she walked back to the guards, who tried to grab her arm but she pulled it away from him.

* * *

a/n: so what did you think! You guys are getting a special treat today. My friend dani has been sick so I have decided to post two chapters today to cheer her up! The next chapter will be up in about an hour or so...probably sooner! 

More Reviews More Chapters


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(I don't own inuyasha.)

Kagome was sitting in the limo with some lady across from her telling her how her parents were so worried. She wasn't really listening she was looking out the window as they pasted the front gate. The trip to the front door was actually very pretty. There was giant garden with millions of different flowers. Lovely bushes and trees and a little pond in the middle.

'I'll have to check that out later.' Kagome thought as they pulled up to the front door. When they stopped she snapped out of her day dream and waited for the man to open the door.

She slid out and walked to the front door. As soon as she walked into the villa she spotted her mom and dad. He mother looked worried to death but her dad. He was another story. He looked more mad then worried. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was tapping his finger.

"Um hi?" kagome said walking in front of them. Tiffany walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"I was so worried." Kagome hugged her back then heard her father.

"We both were. Where did you go?" he kinda yelled a little. Kagome let go of her mother and turned to her father.

"I was getting bored of the lessons and inuyasha text messaged me so I went out and hung out with him." she said looking at him in the eyes. He looked like he was about to pop.

"Who is inuyasha? Some jerk you met on the street or something?" he yelled back.

"Inuyasha is not a jerk! He is the one who saved me and has ALWAYS been there for me when I need him. so don't you even talk about him like that!" she yelled back at him. Tiffany was just standing back watching them fight.

"He could be some crazy guy that wants to rape you kagome!" kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't even know him and you are already acting like you hate him! God, what is your problem! I'm almost 19 and you are acting like I'm 5. I know who is and isn't good to hang out with!" as she finished she pushed past him and started up the stairs.

"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore!" kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did. I forbid you to ever see him again." Kagome just stood there for a minute and then just let it out.

"To fucking bad because I'll see him when ever I damn well please!" with that said she ran up the stairs and ran to her room.

"Kagome come back here!" Mitch started to run after her but was held back. He turned around to come face to face with his wife.

"Let her go." She said softly.

"No, how do we know that she isn't going to go out with that boy again?" she let go of him and smiled.

"Well I would see why she would. You can't just take away one of her friends, and her best friend at that, maybe even the one she loves." His eyes went wide.

"WHAT? We already have the one she loves and nothing is going to change that!" tiffany sighed in defeat.

"I'll go talk to her, you stay down her and cool that hot head of yours off." she said the last part and started up the stairs. He just hmphed and walked over to the living room to watch TV.

Kagome was walking around the room just pissed as hell. She would scream every once in awhile. She finally kinda calmed down and walked over to sit on the bed. She laid on the bed and grabbed the picture next to her bed. It was a picture of her and inuyasha on her 16th birthday. He had given her the skateboard she wanted. It was a heart with scares on it. She wanted it because her boyfriend, hojo, had just broken up with her a couple days before.

Inuyasha knew he was a bastard and that he didn't deserve kagome but she seemed happy so he didn't say anything. But the day that hojo broke up with kagome; inuyasha went over to his house and punched him one right in the jaw for it. He never did tell kagome about the visit.

Kagome put the picture down and rolled onto her stomach and grabbed her cell. She pushed 3 on speed dial and the let it ring. After about a minute or so someone picked up.

(Convo K-kagome M-miroku)

M- Yeah.

K- Miroku, is inuyasha there? I need to talk to him.

M- No he is at the garage. Why? Did you kill some one? You sound really pissed.

K- No I didn't kill anyone. It's just my dad being a fucking asshole. He said that I couldn't hang out with inuyasha anymore because of our little skipping class thing.

M- Damn. Well you know that this isn't going to stop….

K- Us from hanging out yea I know. Well I'll call inuyasha on his cell. Did inuyasha tell you about the party?

M- Yea we'll be there.

k- Ok talk to ya later.

M- Later.

click

Just as she hung the phone up a knock was heard on her door.

"Who is it?" she said not in a very happy voice.

"It's just me." Kagome kinda relaxed at the sound of her mom's voice.

"Come in…" the door opened and her mom walked in with a cheery smile on her face. She walked over and sat on the bed with kagome.

"So I know you're mad at you father…"

"Way past mad…" kagome said cutting her off.

"ok well about the inuyasha part, you can let him come to the party but after that we really don't want you talking to him that much." Kagome just looked away a little.

"Why not? He isn't going to hurt me…" she said a little too sure of herself.

"I know he won't but we have other reasons, and it's just not good for you to see him, okay?" kagome didn't answer just looked at the picture on her dress.

"I'm going to go talk with the cook about tomorrow nights food. Try to think on it ok?" kagome just kept looking at the picture as her mom walked out of her room.

When her mom left she grabbed her cell again and pushed 1 for speed dial and let it ring.

At the garage a guy in jeans was under a car fixing on something. At the ring of his phone he raised his head to come in contact with the under of the car.

"Arg FUCK!" he said as he laid back down on the roller.

"Mike can you get that!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha why the hell can't you get it?" mike yelled back.

"Because my fucking head is bleeding. Get the dumbass phone!" the guy got out of his chair and walked over to the vibrating phone on the counter.

(convo k-kagome m-mike i-inuyasha.)

M- Ello.

K- Mike? Is inuyasha there?

M- Yea hold on a sec.

Mike put his hand over the mouth piece and yelled into the other room.

"Inuyasha! Your girl is on the phone!" mike just kinda laughed at what he just said. He had known them both since they were little and just thought they should hook up so he tried to push it.

"ya ya I'm coming." Inuyasha said walking into the room with a towel that had blood on it from his head.

"give me that you moron." Inuyasha said grabbing the phone away from him. He just snorted and walked. Off.

I- hey kagome. What's up?

K- Nothing just me being pissed at my dad.

I- what did he do?

K- He told me I couldn't see you anymore.

I- because of the skipping thing?

K- Yea god he is suffocating me.

I- well you know he can't keep us away.

k- Yea I know that's why I wanted to do something at the party tomorrow.

I- like at sango's party last year.

K- Yea same song. Just because we already know the stuff.

I- ight I'll call everyone up and tell them.

k- Ok I got to go talk to ya later.

I- later.

click.

kagome put her cell phone back on the charger and turned up her radio as She was going threw her closet to find her outfit for the next day.

* * *

a/n: haha inuyasha hit his head! actually that really hurts, I have done it before. Well here is the second chapter I promised for the day. Hope you all enjoy and i'm off to see a movie! later 

More Reviews More Chapters


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamier: The song case of the ex is not mine!

Chapter 9

(I don't own inuyasha.)

Kagome walked around the house talking to people she really didn't want to talk to. She was trying to find inuyasha, or sango or anybody that she really needed to talk to. She walked down stairs and spotted ayame. She ran over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a tray in her hand.

"Yes?" she said with a smiled.

"Ayame have you seen a guy with long silver hair anywhere?" she asked hoping.

"Actually I have. He was over by the kitchen sneaking food away from the others." Kagome laughed.

"Ok thanks." She said as she walked over to the kitchen area. As she started to get closer she spotted inuyasha starting to walk away.

'Shit don't move inuyasha. Wait he can hear better then others….maybe…' she interrupted her own thoughts….

"INUYASHA!" as she yelled this she saw inuyasha turn his head and start to look around. When she was done she continued to walk towards him.

As she was getting closer she bumped into someone and started to fall but he grabbed her hand.

"Oh sorry…" she said looking up at him. Then he out of nowhere pushed his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide and got one hand free and slapped him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing! Let go of me you asshole!" she said as she pulled her hand away from his grip and then walked over to inuyasha.

When she got in range she ran and jumped on him. Giving him a big hug and he caught her spinning around. When they stopped they both started to laugh.

"So I hear you are sneaking food out…" she said looking at him with a smirk. He just gave a toothy grin.

"What the foods good." She just laughed.

"Ok, so you all ready?"

"Yeah everyone is just waiting for the music." She smiled.

"Well then let's get this party on the way for fun." She grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the DJ stand.

She walked over and whispered something in the guy's ear then gave him a CD. He smiled then gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and mouthed 'thanks.' Then jumped down next to inuyasha. They went to the middle of the dance floor and were ready, as the music stopped everyone else stopped.

"Ok we have a new song that a certain group wants you to clear the floor for." Everyone started to move back but a group of people started too walked towards inuyasha and kagome. The girls just walked past the guys and got ready for when the music started.

When the music started the girls started to dance and the guys laid on the floor waiting for there queue. They just moved to the music and then the words started to go and kagome sang to them but it was a karaoke version so you could only hear kagome's voice.

Kagome and inuyasha were pretty much the main one dance but the other were just like background dances.

This was what sango did but her and miroku were the main dancers.

Mya- case of the ex

It's after midnight and she's on your phone,  
saying come over cause she's all alone.  
I could tell it was your ex by your tone.  
Why is she calling now after so long?

Bridge:  
Now what is it that she wants?  
Tell me what is it that she needs?  
Did she hear about the brand new Benz that you just bought for me?  
Cause ya'll didn't have no kids,  
didn't share no mutual friends,  
and you told me that she turned trick  
when ya'll broke up in '96.

Chorus:  
Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?  
Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?

There's no need to reminisce bout the past.  
It's obvious because that sht did not last.  
I know how a woman will try to game you.  
Don't get caught up because baby you'll lose.

Bridge:  
Now what is it that she wants?  
Tell me what is it that she needs?  
Did she hear about the brand new Benz that you just bought for me?  
Cause ya'll didn't have no kids,  
didn't share no mutual friends,  
and you told me that she turned trick  
when ya'll broke up in '96.

Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?  
Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?

Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?  
Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?

Right before the second part came on everyone but kagome and inuyasha got off the floor. They were all around them and they were just dancing the way they did at the clubs but with more of a partner dance thing going on.

Tell me, why she on the phone in the middle of the night?  
tell me, why she in yo life tryna get what's mine?  
She don't know me, she's about to know me  
cause I'm in your life, and that's how it's 'gon be.  
I saw a photo, she ain't even all that  
so if you want her back, then take her back.  
cause game recognize game,  
I can do the same thing  
so get a right change  
or take back this riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?  
Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that? Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?

(if you can go to a music video website and watch mya – case of the ex video and you'll get a better picture of them dancing.)

At the end kagome and then others just stood there for a minute then everyone started to cheer and yell about more and stuff. They just laughed and hung around. The only bad part was that kagome's mom and dad walked over afterwards. Kagome was cheer and talking with inuyasha, miroku, and sango when they did. mitch tapped on kagome shoulder and she turned around to come face to an angry face of her father.

"Kagome what was that!" kagome rolled her eyes.

"Me having fun." He just took a deep breathe in.

"Ok well we want you to meet someone." Kagome just blinked for a second. Mitch turned around and motions for someone to come over.

Kagome gasped when she saw him. It was the same guy that kissed her earlier. He was a tall guy with brown hair up in a ponytail. You could tell he was a demon by his eyes and ears, they were more deep then others.

"Kagome this is kouga from the southern kingdom." She just stood there for a second.

"We have already met." This kouga guys said in a deep voice. Mitch and tiffany both looked at him.

"You have?" he nodded.

"Yes kagome bumped into me earlier today, but we didn't get time to know each other." Kagome still didn't say anything but just glared at him.

That's when inuyasha walked over to kagome. He looked at kouga and glared at him too. Kouga just returned the glare to him.

"Yes kagome this is your soon to be husband." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?" she started to feel a little light headed and fainted. Inuyasha was right behind her so he caught before she hit the ground.

"I guess she danced a little to much." Her dad said leaning over her.

* * *

a/n: Really Really sorry that I haven't updated earlier! Everyone has been awesome about reviewing and thanks for all of them! I'll update again tomorrow when i get around to it. I have school not tomorrow but on wed. so the updates could be happening every other day. Sorry! but i'll try to get it every day!

More Reviews More Chapters


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(I don't own inuyasha)

Kagome was still unconscious on the floor and a lot of people were around her. Inuyasha was right next to trying to get her back awake. Every once in awhile kouga would yell at inuyasha to get away from his girl but inuyasha would just roll his eyes and ignore him.

Kagome soon started to flutter her eyes open. She got them all the way open and focused on inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" she asked as he helped her up a little. She kinda fell into him a little but soon was up.

"You fainted…" inuyasha was cut off as kouga started to talk to her.

"You fainted after your parents told you that you were marrying me." Kouga said a little too cocky. Kagome eyes went wide again.

"I am NOT marrying you!" her dad then came in the picture.

"Yes you are we have it all arranged." Kagome looked at her dad in shock.

"Do you even know him, or anything about him?" her dad smiled and put a hand on kouga's shoulder.

"I know he is a fine young man with manners and a royal." Kagome just stood up strait.

"Ok well did he tell you that when I bumped into him earlier that he FORCED ME TO KISS HIM!" kouga acted shocked.

"I did not do that." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You did too. I bumped into you; you helped me up then crashed your lips on mine. I had to slap you to get you off me." Inuyasha had his hands in a ball at his side. He was pissed at what he did to kagome and all the other stuff he bragged about.

"I didn't do any of that. You bumped into me and then pushed by me to go jump on dog shit over here." Kouga said pointing to inuyasha who was giving kouga the death glare.

"Yea because he was the one I was looking for not your fucking kiss that landed on my lips."

"Ok maybe this is a bad day to talk about this." Tiffany cut in seeing that her daughter was almost in tears.

"YEAH! This is a bad day and tomorrow is too and everyday for the rest of my life is because I'm NEVER going to marry him!" kagome said running towards the stairs. Inuyasha looked back at kouga then started to run after kagome. Kouga stopped him though.

"Where the hell do you think you're going dog shit!" inuyasha turned around.

"I'm going after kagome sense you pissed her off with the marrying thing." He said starting to walk off again, but was soon stopped by kouga.

"No you're not I am, she will want to see me…" he pushed past inuyasha. This pissed him off. He grabbed his arms and pulled him back to face him.

"Listen I have known her since she was 4, I have been there for everything in her life, from scrapping her knee on the gravel to some bastard dumping her because he founds some slutty hoe on the street. Lets see you compare that." he said and tried to walk away again. Kouga yet again stopped him by pulling his arm. Inuyasha was getting pissed and kagome was crying in her room he could tell.

"Well I hav…." Kouga didn't get to finish. Inuyasha turned around and brought his fist with it. He punched kouga in the jaw sending him to the floor.

"Keep you fuck wolf ass away from kagome." he glared down at the wolf demon then ran up the stairs, leaving kouga still on the floor.

When inuyasha got to the top of the stairs he turned left smelling kagome's scent down that hall he ran all the way to the back where he finally could hear kagome crying in her room. He didn't knock he just slowly opened the door and walked in. he looked around and she wasn't in her room. He then notices the balcony doors were open so he walked over to them.

Kagome was out side on the balcony looking over the edge and letting the tears drip down her face. She soon heard foot steps in her room and grabbed a near by pot and threw it in the direction of the door. It was caught by inuyasha's hand.

"It's just me." He said softly then set the plant down on a table.

He walked over and put an arm around kagome and rubbed his thumb on her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder and just took in a deep breathe. She closed her eyes and just sat there for a second. The breeze was cooling and felt nice on there skin. There hair slightly blowing in the wind and just standing there in the company of the other. Kagome opened her eyes and broke the silence.

"I don't want to get married, and definitely not to the jackass." Inuyasha dropped his arm and kagome moved to the edge and rested her arms on the rail. Inuyasha joined her.

"I know…"

"I didn't want any of this I want to go back to the house and just sit and watch TV with you guys and have a normal life again." She slightly started to cry again. Tears glimmered on her face and dropped to the rail. Inuyasha stood up and brought her with him. They stood facing each other but her head was to the floor.

"You know I hate it when you cry…" he said it quietly so only she could hear him. She looked up to meet his hand on her face. He whipped the tears from her eyes only to have them be replaced by new ones. He looked into her eyes and could see the loneliness and sadness. He didn't know what else to do so he just softly lowered his lips to hers. Kagome's eyes widened then closed as she sank into the kiss. It was a soft and sweet kiss that soon ended when they need to breathe.

When they did break apart inuyasha looked down into kagome eyes and she did the same. He kinda gave her a little smile.

"I wanted to do that for so long…" she smiled and then pulled her lips to his again. When they broke apart she hugged onto him.

"I have been waiting for you to do that for so long…" he smiled and moved them over to a bench. He sat down and kagome cuddled up to him in his lap.

When he put his arms around her she notice that his knuckles were a little red.

"What did you do to your hand?" she said looking at his hand. He looked down.

"Oh I punched that dumbass kouga in the jaw. Nothing big." she looked up at him.

"That's not fair I wanted to punch him." he laughed a little.

"You had a ton of chances and I was waiting for you too." she smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I was going to…." She started to drift off to sleep. Inuyasha noticed and picked her up bridal style to carry her to her bed.

When he set her in the covers she tugged on his shirt and motioned for him to lie next to her.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"What about my parents." He smiled and climbed in bed with her. She moved closer and put her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her, holding her close to him.

They both fell asleep in each others arms and were happy to be together.

* * *

a/n: Yay! I was waiting to update this chapter. I love fluffyness and this is my fav chapter, One because inuyasha punchs kouga and two because inuyasha and kagoem get together! woohoo! lol ok i'll update tomorrow after school, and play practice! Later 

More Reviews More Chapters


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(I don't own inuyasha.)

The next morning kagome rolled over to where inuyasha was to be, but only felt a piece of paper instead. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eye. When her vision was focused she read the note.

Kagome,

Sorry to leave without telling you but one of the maids named ayame told me that your mom and dad going to come up and talk to you. I didn't want to be there and have your parents kill me or something. Call me later and we'll do something.

Love you always,

Inuyasha

Kagome smiled as she read the last part.

'It really wasn't a dream.' Her smile got bigger and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" the door opened and in walked her parents. Her happiness soon was gone remembering the night before.

"Honey, I hope you had a good sleep." She nodded at her mother.

"Yes I did."

"We need to talk." Mitch said walking closer. Kagome knew what he wanted to talk about.

"I don't care what you say I'm not marrying him." kagome said getting off her bed and walking over to her dresser.

"You don't have a choose in this. You are marrying kouga." Kagome did not want to fight right now. She was having a pretty good morning until he brought that up.

"You don't even know him and you are turning him down. How do you know that he isn't the one you love?" kagome turned around and looked at her dad.

"Because I already know who the one I love is. And he is twice the man kouga will ever be." Kagome said walking to the door and opening it for them to leave. Her dad just looked at her.

"listen I don't know who this man is but if I ever find him with you, I'll put him away longer then anyone in this whole villa." Kagome glared at her father as he walked out of her room. Next her mother walked up next to her.

"I'm sorry about your father, here." Tiffany handed her a credit card. Kagome looked at it then at her mom.

"Go have fun with that inuyasha boy and your friends." She gave her a wink then a kiss on the head. Kagome just smiled back.

"Thanks mom." She whispered as her mom walked out of the room.

After her mom left kagome called sango and told her to get everyone ready for a shopping day on her mom. Sango was so happy that kagome had to pull the phone away from her ear. When she got off the phone she took a shower and changed into something that she could shop in. a pair of capri's and a black shirt that had a couple tares in it. She looked at herself in the mirror and approved. She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs. On her way down she ran past kouga.

"Where are you going sexy?" kagome rolled her eyes and kept walking ignoring him. Kouga raised an eyebrow and decided to fallow her.

Kagome didn't even notice but just went to her new mustang and drove to the house. Unknown to her kouga was right behind her the whole way. As kagome pulled into the drive way she heard a 'PERVERT SMACK' inside the house. She just shook her head.

'miroku.' she thought as she walked over to the door and opened it, and there miroku was lying on the floor with a new red hand print on his face.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" sango and miroku nodded. Then inuyasha came in the room.

"Does anyone know where my shoes went?" they shook there head. Then shippo walked in with inuyasha's shoes on.

"I'm ready to go." He said a little giggly. Inuyasha pulled his fist up then brought it down on his head.

"Oww…" shippo whine as inuyasha put his shoes on.

"Ok now I'm ready." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around kagome and they all walked out.

"Shotgun!" sango yelled jumping in the passenger's side and kagome in the drivers with the three boys in the back.

On the way there the song leave get out by jojo came on and sango blasted it on the speakers. In the back seat the boys groaned and slide down in there seats as the girls started to sing to it.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" inuyasha and miroku yelled covering there ears. At that kagome turned it up louder.

After the song was over a new one came on. It was anthem of our dieing day by story of the year. It was one of the guys favorite song but the girls were torching them by turning it down really low.

"You two are evil!" miroku yelled. They just laughed then kagome turned it back up.

"Alright!" they both said and started to sing along. The girls just laughed.

When they got to the mall the girls dragged them in and out of every store pretty much. The guys already had a ton of bags and more were coming. Kagome and sango finally let them just go sit in the food court while they went into hot topic for a couple minutes.

Kagome was looking around when she spotted a skirt that she wanted. It was a pleated skirt that had a couple chains going off of it. She grabbed it and some other stuff she probably didn't need and went to the check out line.

As kagome and sango were walking out of the store kouga came up and grabbed kagome's bag away from her.

"I see you're having fun." He smirked. She glared.

"Yea I was until you showed up. Give me my bag." She said holding out her hand. Kouga took her hand and turned it over and kissed it. As soon as his lips met her hands she twisted her hand and grabbed his wrist twisting and flipping him over on the floor.

"Yea I wouldn't get on her bad side so just stay away from her." Sango said walking past kouga with kagome.

Kouga jumped up off the floor and ran towards kagome grabbing her wrist.

"Wait a second." Kagome turned around and pushed the palm of her hand up his nose making it break.

"Shit! What the fuck did you do that for, bitch!" kagome just fumed.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" she said kicking him in the balls making him fall to the floor. Just then inuyasha and miroku came over.

"Kagome what's going on?" inuyasha asked wrapping an arm around the pissed girl.

"He was harassing me so I kicked the crap out of him." inuyasha smiled and kissed her temple.

"Ok ready to go." She nodded and hugged him around the waist. The guys had all the girls' bags and shippo was carrying a couple. Right before shippo walked off with the others he kicked kouga in the shin.

"Stay away from kagome, she is with inuyasha." shippo then ran off to meet up with the others.

"You'll be mine soon…really soon." Kouga said slowly getting up off the floor.

* * *

a/n: Hey people! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday! It was the first day back to school, and then I had play practice, Then I had a basketball Dinner for the end of the season. This is going to be the only post today, because I have a project due tomorrow that I haven't even started! ahhhh! Thanks for the understanding! I'll update again tomorrow!

More Reviews More Chapters


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(I don't own inuyasha.)

"Bye guys." Kagome said stopping at the house. Everyone got out and started to walk to the door. Well inuyasha made a stop first and gave kagome a kiss before heading inside. Kagome just smiled and then reversed and drove back to the villa.

As she walked into the house she saw her dad waiting near the door. He must have been waiting for her because as soon as she walked in the villa he walked in front of her.

"Hey dad." She said trying to walk around him but he wouldn't let her. He just moved to where ever she was going.

"Would you move please?" he just gave her this look. It was one of those looks that told you, you were in trouble.

"Kouga told me you were with that boy again." Kagome just looked at her dad; she didn't want to say anything at the time.

"I thought I told you not to go around him anymore!" he was now fuming and yelling at her.

No one else was around, other then a couple maids doing whatever to keep the villa clean.

"He also said something else." Kagome looked up from the floor hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"He said that you were going out with him!….if you are I'll have him hunted down and shoot." Kagome gasped and took a step back.

"Please don't…" she said no louder then a whisper.

"Then tell me. Are you or are you not going out with that boy?" she looked down and to the side anywhere other then her father.

"Answer me!" he yelled grabbing her arm to make her look at him.

"……." She said in a very soft voice.

"What did you say?" he jerked her head up to look at him.

"I am!" she said with tears starting to go down her face. At that answer her father got even more angry, if that was even possible.

"I am going out with him! And there is nothing you can do about it because I love him!" she yelled in his face and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"You are never going to see him again. You are going to marry kouga and that's how it's going to be!" kagome couldn't take it anymore. She brought her hand up and slaps him. After she did she was so shocked at what she did her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Kagome looked up at her dad and he was just as shocked as she was.

"Dad….I didn…" she tried to apologies but he wouldn't listen to her.

"Go to your room..."

"But dad…." She tried again.

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Kagome slowly got up. She didn't move just stood there. Her father had already called a guard over and was tell him to go find inuyasha.

"I can't believe you…" Mitch turns towards kagome. She had her eyes on the ground but you could see tears dripping from them.

"You said I was jumping to conclusions about kouga but now here you are doing the same with inuyasha. You don't even know him and you want to kill him!" she looked up and now the tears were even more visible.

Kagome just looked at her father one last time then ran out of the villa. Her father went to the door trying to stop her but she was already in her car driving down the road.

"Damn it." he said and then walked back into the house to talk to the guard.

Kagome was driving down the road way over the speed limit. She had already ran 2 red lights and a stop sign. Her vision was a little blurry from her tears but she just whipped them away when they ran down her face. She had to warn inuyasha, or he could get killed. She drove up to the empty drive way. The only vehicle that was there was inuyasha's motorcycle, and shippo's little bike. Kagome just turned to car off and ran inside.

When she reached the door she slowly opened it to see inuyasha lying on the couch watching TV. When he noticed kagome in the doorway he sat up a little.

"Hey kag, what up?" he then smelt and noticed the tears that had been running down her face. He looked concern, and worried. Did kouga hurt her? No he would have smelled him on her. What happened?

"Kagome, why are you crying?" he said quietly. Kagome just walked in a little ways then flung herself on inuyasha. This caused for inuyasha to fall back on the couch. She was crying into his shirt. She was holding onto him for dear life. He didn't know what made her so sad and scared at the same time but it must have been bad.

Kagome was never the girl that you could push around. She was the one that always stood up for people in need. She never betrayed her friends or hurt anyone unless they did something to her first. So what made her so scared? He just didn't get it. Finally when she calmed down a bit and stopped cry inuyasha asked again.  
"What's the matter?" she looked up from his chest and saw those pools of golden filled with concern.

"My dad…he said he was going to kill you…because he found out…about us…" she said still holding onto him.

"He isn't going to kill me…" he said to be reassuring.

"You don't know that what if he comes and kills you in your sleep…or what if…what if…" she started to cry again. He sat up with her still on top of him. Inuyasha took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"No matter what happens I'm not going to let him kill me. I wouldn't do that to you." He gave her a kiss on the lips and he whipped her tears away.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go back to the villa tonight." he smirked and had her lay down with him.

"Don't…leave me…" she mumbled as she dozed off to sleep. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"I'm not going to."

* * *

a/n: I'm coming to a close with the chapters online. I mean there is more chapters, but i don't have them online and my computer with the other chapters is down and won't be back up for awhile. I'm sorry about that...hope you loved the chapter! I'll update soon!

More Reviews More Chapters


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(I don't own inuyasha.)

The next morning kagome woke up to something that wasn't very heart warming. She was still lying next to inuyasha but he had his arms above his head not moving at all. Kagome lifted her head to come in contacted with something hard and cold. She focused her eyes to see all these men around them with guns. She looked around and noticed her father's symbol on one of there shoulders.

"What's going on?" she asked one of the guards as she sat up. Inuyasha was about to do the same but was forced to lie back down. He did as told with a sigh.

"Put your guns down, he isn't going to do anything." There guns didn't move, but one man stepped forward.

"Sorry princess kagome but we have orders from your father to arrest this man and bring you back to the villa." He said taking her arm. She tensed and tried to pull back her arm.

"Let go of me." She said trying to struggle. His grip held tight as he pretty much drug her out of that house.

"Stop it. You're hurting my arm….inuyasha!" she screamed as they put her in a car that drove her back to the villa.

Inuyasha was still lying on the couch. He was growling now after hearing kagome scream his name. He was balling his fists and almost making them bleed.

"I swear if you hurt her I will personally kill you…" he said in more of a growl. They just held there guns to him and made him sit up. The one guard walked back in just as he said that and walked towards him.

"Where you're going you won't be any where near me." He laughed and then hit him up side the head knocking him out.

Kagome was trying to find a way out of the car, even though the two men next to her wouldn't even let her move an arm towards the door. She sighed and then started to think about inuyasha.

'Dad has gone too far. He can't kill inuyasha, its just ….barbaric!' she thought as they pulled up to the villa. Kagome was escorted to the door then let in. she looked around for her father but he was no where to be found.

'I have to find him before he makes a mistake…' she thought as she ran through the halls looking for her father.

As she was running down the halls she would run into the maids and butlers that were cleaning the rooms. The last one she bumped into grabbed her arm. When kagome looked up it was her mother.

"Honey, what's wrong?" kagome looked at her mother were teary eyes.

"Dads going to kill inuyasha!" she yelled hugging her mother and crying her eyes out.

"I know…" kagome pulled her head from her shoulder to look at her mother.

"Then why don't you stop him?" she was confused but more mad. He mother was the understanding one but she was still letting Mitch kill inuyasha? What is wrong with this family?

"It's for your own good honey." She said with a small smile.

"KILLING MY BOYFRIEND IS FOR MY OWN GOOD? What the fuck is wrong with you people?" she said running past her mother to where she thought inuyasha would be held.

As she ran down to the jail cell she was sure that they would hold him in she saw guards blocking the gates.

'Crap how am I going to get past them….hmmmm.' she started to think up some plans. Then it clicked.

They had to protect the royal family at all cost. So saying that she is being attacked or something close to it will get them away right? Well it's was worth a shot. Kagome went around the corner and started to scream. She saw the two guards come running out. She was sitting on the floor next to the wall crying acting as if she had been attacked. Thanks god for drama club in school.

"Miss kagome what happened?" one asked bending down to her. She sniffed and whipped her tears away.

"There…was this man…he attacked me….then ran up the stairs…." She said in a fake shaky voice but they bought it.

"Search every room in this house I want him found." The guard shouted to the others and they all took off.

"Will you be ok princess?" She nodded and got to her feet.

"Yes I will…I'm just a little shocked at everything." He nodded.

"You should get some rest."

"I need to talk to my father first. Do you know where he is?" he nodded again this time bowing and pointing to the cellars.

"Thank you." She said and started to walk towards the door. As she did her father started to come up. He looked angry and didn't talk to her until she talked first.

"How can you do this?" she whispered but he heard her. He stopped and looked to the floor.

"It's for your own good. One day you'll thank me." Kagome had a couple tears going down her face.

"Before you ….can I at least talk to him…please." She pleaded and gave her father the saddest look any girl could.

He was about to say no but as soon as he looked into her daughters eyes. How could he say no?

"Alright but make It quick." He said as kagome ran over and gave him a hug. He hugged her back but as she was doing this she grabbed the keys that were hooked on the back of his pants. When she broke apart from him she gave him a smile and then ran down the stairs with the keys in her hands.

When she got into the cells she spotted inuyasha he was sitting on a chair holding his head. She walked over and he picked his head up to see who it was. When he saw her he jumped up and went over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she held up the keys. He smiled.

"I guess us being thieves for a couple years wasn't such a bad thing." Kagome said opening the cell door. As soon as he walked out he pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss.

"I was waiting for that this morning." She giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on we have to get you out of here." He then pulled her back a second.

"Hey why were you screaming?" she kinda smiled.

"That was so I could get down here. Now come on, lets get to my room." She said grabbing his hand again and dragging him up the stairs.

* * *

a/n: I'm SOOOOO Sorry! I have been away from a computer for the past couple of weeks and I have been dying here! I know It took forever, and my other computer is almost finished so I can get my other chapters. I'm really sorry again guys, and thanks for being patient. I'll try to update later tomorrow if I can!

More Reviews More Chapters


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(I don't own inuyasha.)

Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. When they got to the top no one was there. A couple maids were cleaning but that was pretty much it.

"Kagome your room is to the left, and the last room right?" she turned back to look at him.

"Yes, why?" he gave her a smile.

"Just hold on." he said as he picked her up bridal style and got ready to run for it. When the maids and the other people that were in the room weren't looking inuyasha took off running up the stairs and to her room.

Inuyasha stopped in front of her door and let her down to open it. He was looking around to make sure the coast was clear. She had opened the door and he was still in the hall. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt dragging him into the room.

"Ok well we need to get out…" inuyasha snapped out of it and looked at kagome.

"We? No you're staying here. I can't get you into anymore trouble then you already are with your dad." Inuyasha said with a kinda stern voice. Kagome looked over at him. He had that serious look on his face.

"No, I'm going with you. I got you into this and I'm not leaving you to just get shot. I'm going." She walked over to him so she was only a couple inches from him.

"But kagome…" he tried to protest but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm going." She said giving him a kiss.

"And there is nothing you can do about It." he smirked and gave her another kiss.

"Fine, then get some clothes and stuff. We'll have to hide out in the woods for a little bit. Then start for keade's house. " She smiled and went to go pack a backpack with clothes and other things they would need.

While kagome was packing a knock came from the door. Both of there heads turned to the door.

"Yes?" kagome said not as loud as she usually did.

"Princess, we need to check your room for the attacker. May we come in?" kagome looked to inuyasha he looked back.

"Just a second. I have to get dressed." She said hoping to stall them. She walked over to inuyasha and whispered.

"There is a balcony next to mine can you jump over there and hide?" he nodded his head and went over to the other balcony. When kagome knew he was out of sight she went to the door and opened it.

"Have you found him yet?" she asking in an innocent voice.

"Not yet miss but soon." One said as the others looked around the room. Kagome then noticed her bag.

'Shit I forgot about my bag!' kagome thought as she went over to her bed. She tried to go unnoticed but that wasn't the case.

"Princess what is that for?" one of the guards asked pointing to the bag.

"Oh um these are clothes that I am going to give to the orphanage." She said smiling. They just nodded and kept looking.

About 10 minutes later they were done.

"Well tell us if you see anything. Good day." They said as they all left. Kagome dropped on the floor and gave a big sigh of relief that they didn't find inuyasha. She picked herself up and then went to the balcony.

"Inuyasha, you can come back in now." She say inuyasha get up off the floor and jump over to the room.

Kagome quickly finish packing and got everything. Before they got ready to leave kagome wrote a note to her parents about her leaving. It said:

Mom & Dad

As you can see I ran off, well I'm not coming back unless you call off the fucking wedding and not kill inuyasha. Don't try to come and find me because you won't.

I love you both but dad is suffocating me with all these rules. Hope you understand.

Love from your daughter,

Kagome.

Kagome placed the note on her bed and took one more look at her room then walked over to her balcony where inuyasha was waiting. As kagome started to walk over to inuyasha the door burst open with kouga and her dad standing there. She saw them and ran to inuyasha.

"KAGOME! Come back here!" her father yelled. She got to inuyasha and he picked her up jumping off the balcony and started running to the gate.

"Damn it. How did that boy get out?" kouga was looking over the balcony at the two retreating figures.

"If he even lays one hand on her I'll rip his head off." kouga said to himself as he smash his fist into the balcony rail.

"GUARDS!" Three guards came running into the room standing at arms.

"Yes sir?" he turned around and faced them.

"I want every house, every building searched for my daughter and a white haired boy. Bring them both back here alive!" he yelled into there faces.

"Yes sir!" with that said they left the room to carry out his orders. Kouga started to walk out too.

"Kouga, where are you going?" he stopped but didn't turn around. His head was to the floor with clenched fists by his side.

"I'm going to go get kagome, and kill that half breed with my own hands!" as he finished her walked out of the room leaving the king by himself.

* * *

a/n: I'M SOOOO SORRY! I have been the worst at updating and I'm really sorry that I haven't done so in forever! You probably all hate me by now...tear I did get my computer fix so I can get the other chapters up soon! I have been so busy! I have play practice and then I just bought the new kingdom hearts 2 game and was addicted to that! only 5 hours a sleep over a 6 days span...a lot of coffee was involved in those 6 days! update later 

More REviews More Chapters


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(I don't own inuyasha.)

The guards of the castle were going to every house and barging into the houses searching them from head to toe. Sango and miroku were in the living room watching TV when they came into the house. Sango jumped out of her skin when they barged in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled pulling herself back together. One of the guards pulled his gun out and pointed to sango's head. She tensed up and just stood still.

Miroku saw this and jumped up in front of her. You could see the anger in his eyes. The guard saw it to because he lowered his gun back into its holder. Sango moved closer to miroku as they trashed the house looking for what ever they were looking for. Then it hit miroku what they were looking for. Inuyasha had told him about everything that has been going on with kagome and her father the last couple days. That would explain why they both were dragged off that morning.

Miroku turned around and wrapped his arms around sango and moved his mouth to her ear. Sango kinda blushed but as soon as she heard what he was saying she wrapped her arms around him. Making it look like they were just comforting each other.

"They're looking for inuyasha and kagome." sango moved her mouth to his ear as well to respond.

"What do you think is going on with them?" she asked a little worried.

"I'm not sure but if guards are coming to people's house to look for them it can't be good."

As miroku finished they heard yelling in the other room. Miroku and sango pulled back and noticed they went into the guy's room. Shippo was in there sleeping the last time sango checked. Sango and miroku both walked to the room and saw shippo crying on the floor. A guard was above him with a gun.   
"don't shot him! He is only a kid!" sango said as she ran and grabbed shippo in her arms. Miroku moved in front of the gun as well.

"I think its time for you to leave." Miroku said in a stern voice. The guard looked at him then moved the gun to miroku's throat. Sango moved back hoping that they wouldn't shoot him.

"If I find out you know anything about them I'll kill you myself." Miroku just stood there, as he removed the gun and walked out. Miroku let out a sigh of relief and sango went over to make sure he was ok. She gave him a hug and held tight. For once he didn't do anything perverted just hugged her back.

"I think you need to call kagome." miroku said letting her go. She nodded and went to get the phone.

"Inuyasha, wait a second." She said pulling him behind a tree. Kagome looked to the side of the tree to see guards storming in and out of houses.

"Kagome come on we have to go." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the houses. They were walking in the woods when they came across a stream. Kagome wanted to rest for a couple minutes so they did. While they were resting kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" kagome answered it. To her relief it was sango.

"Kagome what is going on at the villa? Three guards came and were going to shot us because we wouldn't let them search the house!" kagome gasped.

"Oh my god! Dad has gone to far…." Kagome said clenching the phone.

"What's going on?" kagome sighed and looked to the gorund.

"It's my dad. He is getting all pissed because me and inuyasha are going out. He wants me to marry that kouga guy and he was going to kill inuyasha. So we ran away. We are in the woods but don't tell anyone. Please." Kagome explains with not much detail but enough for sango.

"I understand. I'll try to keep you updated on the stuff they are doing around town." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks sango, call me when you find stuff out."

"Right, buhbi." Kagome hung up the phone and looked at inuyasha, who was leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"We better hurry if we want to get to keade's. My dad has guards all over the town." He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Yeah but lets set up camp here. It's getting dark." She nodded and pulled out sleeping bags. She unzipped both and laid them on top of each other. Put on a big hoodie and took her pants off. Inuyasha just took his shirt off and slide in next to her. She moved in closer to him and he put and arm around her. They just laid there looking at the stars in silence for awhile.

"When I get married I want a house out in the woods." Kagome said out of the blue. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Then you'll get one." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. She gladly moved closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know I will." Kagome shut her eyes and slowly let sleep come over her.

'Her scent is getting stronger.' Kouga thought as he ran around town. He had been searching for kagome for almost 3 hours. He was starting to get pissed and impatient. Soon he stopped at a house. There was motorcycle and a small bike out front.

'Her scent is all over this house. She has to be in there.' kouga ran to the door and kicked it down. Startling the ones that were inside.

"Where is she!"

* * *

a/n: oooohhhh! this can't be good! So i forgot to update! oops! i'm sorry! I love you guys but i have that short term memory thing...not good! Besides we got our computer fixed but its still being gay! time to get a new computer! or atleast my own! not in a happy mood! 

More reviews More chapters


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(I don't own inuyasha.)

"Where is she!" kouga yelled running into the house. Miroku and sango were sitting on the couch watching a movie when he came in. they both looked back to see the enraged wolf looking around the house.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get out of our house!" miroku yelled walking over to kouga. Kouga looked at him and glared.

"Listen I'm looking for kagome. I can smell her scent all over this house. Now where is she?" miroku just returned the glare.

"That's understandable. She use to live with us, but as of now I don't know where she is." He said in a calm voice.

Kouga looked him in the eyes and could see that he was lying. Kouga quickly grabbed miroku around the neck and slammed him into a wall holding him there. Sango screamed and ran over to miroku. She tried to get kouga off of him but kouga just kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and sending her to the wall on the other end of the room.

"You….bastard!" miroku said struggling for air.

"Now tell me were she is!" kouga yelled tighten his grip on miroku's neck.

Sango slowly sat up holding her stomach. She noticed miroku was having a hard time breathing and kouga's grip was getting tighter.

'I have to do something. Kouga will kill him.' sango thought as she slowly got up.

"They're in the forest…" she said weakly, but kouga heard her. He dropped miroku to the floor. Miroku was gasping for air and holding his neck. Kouga walked over to sango and pulled on her arm for her to face him.

"Where in the forest?" he yelled in her face.

"I don't know she called me and told me that she was in the forest. That's all." Kouga growled and threw sango to the floor. Luckily there was nothing for her to hit other then the floor.

"You're lucky that I didn't kill you both." Kouga said as he walked out of the house. Miroku got up and walked over to sango who was holding her stomach and trying to get up.

"Hold still." Miroku said lifting her shirt a little to see a bruise forming from where kouga kicked her.

"This just isn't our week." Sango said laughing a little. Miroku smirked and helped her to the couch.

"Sango I think you need to call kagome again." She nodded.

"What if he already found them?" She looked at miroku.

"Hopefully that hasn't happened."

"What's the matter inuyasha?" inuyasha had stopped in his track. It was in the middle of the woods and he had this look on his face, a kinda worried look. Kagome walked closer to him then her phone rang. That kinda made her jump a little. She dug through her bag and found the ringing phone.

"Hello?" kagome said now in a more calm voice.

"Kagome, kouga is coming into the woods looking for you guys!" sango said really upset.

"Wait? What do you mean?" kagome said worried and inuyasha notice. Now listening to the conversation.

"He came here and forced us to tell him. He held miroku by the neck and almost suffocated him. He kicked me leaving a nice plate sized bruise. Kagome you have to get out of there." kagome gasped then was kinda scared by the sudden jerk she got from behind.

She screamed when she saw a knife in the person's hand. Inuyasha growled looking at the person that was holding her.

"Kouga let her go!" inuyasha said walking towards him.

"Stay there. I don't want to hurt her, but if you come any closer…" he moved the knife to her neck. Inuyasha's growl was now more fierce.

Kagome's phone was on the ground with sango screaming in the receiver.

"Kagome! Kagome what happened!" kouga looked down at the phone and smashed it with his foot.

"Why don't you let her go and we'll fight this out." Inuyasha said popping his knuckles. Kouga smirked.

"Fine, but first…" he spun kagome around and planted a rough kiss on here lips. Kagome tried to push away but she then felt the knife to the back of her throat. So she just stood still. Inuyasha couldn't take anymore. He lunged at kouga taking the knife away from him and punching him to the ground. He dropped the knife, and started to walk towards kouga.

Kagome was sitting next to a tree rubbing furiously at her lips, to get the disgusting feeling off her lips. When she was done she saw inuyasha walking towards kouga. Inuyasha was about to kick him when two guards came out of no where and grabbed inuyasha. Then a guard came up behind kagome and grabbed her.

"Let go of me, right now!" kagome yelled struggling in his grasp.

Kouga got up off the floor and grabbed his knife cleaning it off on his shirt. He walked over to inuyasha who was pinned to a tree.

"I guess I win the fight." Kouga said walking closer to him.

"You might have won the fight but not the war." Inuyasha said spitting into his face.

"That may be but I can fix that." Kouga moved the knife to inuyasha's neck getting ready to slit it wide open. Kagome was still struggling against the guard.

"Wait kouga!" kouga looked back at kagome and smirked.

"Don't worry we'll soon be together." Kouga said turning back to inuyasha.

"Kouga if you don't kill him I'll do the most disgusting thing I can think of." Kouga pulled the knife down from inuyasha's neck and turned back to kagome.

"And what would that be?" kouga motioned for the guard to let go of her. Kagome rubbed her wrists then looked at kouga, then at inuyasha.

"I'll….I'll….."

* * *

a/n: She what? She what! lol I love doing stuff like that, because then I get all these reviews with people cryinga nd screaming at me! It's pretty funny! lol no i'm joking, but sorry for the long wait. I have been doing the volleyball and basketball stuff again. Its the off season time again! woohoo, More camps, clinics and training for me! Its almost over so I'll try to get a new fic up really soon! 

later

More Reviews More chapters


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(I don't own inuyasha.)

"I'll….I'll…marry you." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and kouga got this smile on his face.

"Kagome don't! I'm not worth that!" inuyasha yelled over to her. She looked at him in a sad face and then was looking back at kouga.

"So you'll marry me if I don't kill dog shit over there, you'll give your self to me when ever I want you." Kagome slowly nodded.

"Kagome I won't let you do that!" inuyasha said punching one of the guards out. He kicked the other one and was going for kouga. He was almost to him when he was hit in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Kagome pushed kouga out of the way and knelt down to inuyasha, and moved his head to her lap.

"Come on we have a wedding to attend to." Kouga said pulling kagome away from inuyasha.

"Grab dog shit and let's go." Kouga yelled to one of the guards that wasn't on the floor moaning in pain. Kouga picked kagome up and ran back to the villa.

When they arrived her parents were there to congratulate her. Well her father was at least. Her mother knew this wasn't something that she wanted but she smiled and gave her a hug anyway.

"I'm so glad you decided to marry kouga. We have everything ready." Her father said as he hugged his daughter. She just hugged him back then fallowed one of the maids to her room to get the dress on.

In the cells where they held prisoners inuyasha was just waking up. He tried to stand up but just fell into the wall.

'Damn it kagome. Why did you do that!' he screamed in his head. As he was thinking this his cell phone rang. He had forgotten that he had it in his back pocket. He pulled it out and it was miroku.

"Hey miroku…" he said a little groggy.

"Hey I heard about the wedding thing. With kagome and that asshole kouga." Inuyasha sat on a bench.

"Don't remind me. What am I going to do? This is all my fault."

"Don't beat your self up about it. Sango and I have a plan. Just be ready." With that the line went dead.

'What does he mean be ready?' inuyasha thought as someone came walking down the stairs. He looked up only to see two guards. He sighed and walked over to the cell door.

"Time to see the wedding, jackass." One guard laughed as he grabbed inuyasha and took him to the back where the wedding was to be held.

Inuyasha was placed a couple feet away from the where kagome and kouga will be standing. He stood there with the guards until someone with a black mask type thing came over and they went away. Inuyasha looked down and noticed there was a gun in his hand.

'Oh great they are going to shoot me anyway. Just my luck.' Inuyasha thought as kouga came walking out and smirked at inuyasha who just glared at him.

"You ready?" inuyasha turned towards the guy with the mask. The masked guy turned towards him. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes then looked down to scratch his head. When he did this he noticed a scare on the guy's right hand. Inuyasha shot his head back up.

"Miroku? What the hell are you doing?" inuyasha whispered to him.

"I told you we had a plan now shut up!" miroku whispered back.

Kagome was in the hallway waiting for the music to start for her to walk down the aisle. She turned towards a mirror that was up on the wall, and sighed.

"I wish inuyasha was the groom instide of kouga." Just then her father came up and grabbed her arm. They both turned towards the door and the music started.

They both walked out and kagome had her eyes to the floor. Her father was the only one that was keeping her from running away at that time.

'Please, let someone, anyone just get me out of this hell of a life.' She thought as she got to kouga. He had his hand out and she took it.

As she looked up from the floor, she noticed inuyasha over by some guy. The guy had a gun to inuyasha's head. She gasped and turn towards kouga.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill him!" she yelled at him. He grabbed her hand.

"It's in case you change your mind." He turned her back to face the priest but she just looked at inuyasha for a minute. When she looked over she gave him an 'I'm sorry' look. He just winked then kinda moved his head to the guy next to him. The guy next to him winked then raised his right hand. She saw the scar and started to feel a little better.

The priest started to ramble on and on about all this stuff that was to be said. Kaogme was getting impatient and kouga was too.

"Would you hurry it up already? God this is longer then my mother's family reunions." Kouga said rolling his eyes.

"Could you be any less patient?" Kagome said under her breathe. Luckily he didn't pick it up.

"Ok we will just skip to the I do's." kagome looked over at inuyasha and he kinda nodded and gave her a 'don't worry' look.

"Do you prince kouga kazuma take princess kagome higurashi as your bride to love and to hold…." Kouga just wanted it over so he cut in.

"I do I do get on with it already." The priest was getting irritated with kouga.

"do you princess kagome higurashi take prince kouga kazuma as your husband as all the stuff I tried to say but was rudely interrupted by prince kouga?" everyone stiffened a laugh. Kagome looked over at inuyasha again the back at the priest.

"I d….."

* * *

a/n: haha! I love doing that. Its so much fun, just to leave you dangling like that! Lets see, Still working on the new story...So far I think I have 3 chapters. I'm not so sure its going to be one of those really long ones i use to write. guess what's in 7 days?...MY BIRTHDAY! WOOHOO! 

update later

More Reviews More Chapters


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(I don't own inuyasha.)

"I d…do not." Everyone gasped and her father looked furious. He turned to the masked guy just happened to be miroku.

"Shot him NOW!" miroku just smirked.

"If you say so." Miroku took the gun to inuyasha's head.

"What the hell are you doing!" the miroku pulled the trigger to reveal that it was a water gun. The side of inuyasha's head was wet but he was just glad that it wasn't a really gun.

Miroku then pulled his mask thing off and gave the signal to sango. Miroku cut the ropes from inuyasha's hands.

"Thanks miroku."

"Guards! Get them!" Mitch yelled from the floor. All the guards there were outside at that time started to attack miroku, inuyasha, and sango. All the towns people were screaming and running away.

"Inuyasha, where is kagome!" miroku yelled as he punched out another guard.

"I don't know. I have to find her!" inuyasha said knocking 3 more guards to the floor. Inuyasha looked around until he spotted kagome struggling in kouga's grasp. It looked like she was trying to scream but noting was coming out.

"KAGOME!" inuyasha ran towards them, but was stopped by many guards he punched them all out but just more came.

'I have to hurry or he'll hurt her.' inuyasha thought punching out another guard.

Kouga was dragging kagome to a room when inuyasha was still fighting guards in the front yard. Of course kagome was kicking and trying to put up a fight but that's kinda hard when you're in a wedding dress. When kouga got to the room he went and threw kagome on the bed and locked the door. Kagome tried to get off the bed before he got back but he ran over and jumped on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed.

"Kouga get the fuck off of me!" kagome screamed and tried to kick him but he just pushed it back down with his leg.

Kagome was getting scared. 'Where is inuyasha?' she thought then she felt kouga's lips on hers. She tried to turn her head away but he just found her neck. He then moved his hands to the back of her dress.

"Kouga please just stop it!" kagome said trying to get him to stop and just leave her alone. He wouldn't listen though he just kept unzipping her dress. It was soon completely off and she lay under him in her underwear. He started to kiss her from the top of her breast to her neck to her lips. She tried so hard to stop him, but he just kept going. Kouga was almost to her lips when the door was broken down. They both looked over and there stood inuyasha with fury in his eyes.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled walking into the room. Kagome noticed that kouga wasn't really paying attention to her so she kneed him in the balls and pushed him off the bed.

Kagome quickly moved to the bed head board and pulled the sheets up to cover her half naked body. Kouga was on the floor when inuyasha went over and picked him up by his shirt. Inuyasha held kouga in front of him and growled at him.

"Don't you EVER go near kagome again!" inuyasha said punching kouga. Sending him flying across the room to hit a solid rock wall. Kouga still got up though, he wasn't standing stable but he was up. Kouga lunged at inuyasha who just moved out of the way and punched him to the floor.

Kouga tried to get up again but inuyasha kicked him in the stomach. Kouga fell back down on the floor and just laid there. Inuyasha couldn't tell if he was still conscious but he didn't really care. The way he looked he should have been unconscious. Inuyasha looked over at kagome who smiled. He walked over to her. He brought her off the bed and the shared a passionate kiss well until someone came into the room.

"Ummm can't you guys wait till we get home!" miroku said giving them a big grin. Inuyasha and kagome broke the kiss and turned to see sango and miroku in the door way. When inuyasha turned around miroku got a good look at what kagome was wearing, or wasn't wearing. Inuyasha and sango both noticed. Sango was the first to hit him the inuyasha walked over and hit him on the head for a second bump on his head.

"Come on you pervert! We'll meet you guys back at home!" sango yelled while dragging the now swirly eyed miroku down the hall.

As they left inuyasha pulled off his shirt and handed it to kagome. She smiled and put it on.

"thanks." He smirked and walked over to her.

"You ready to go home?" she looked up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think I have been ready to go home since I got here." He smiled and kissed her.

"Then let's go." Inuyasha picked her up and walked out of the room giving kouga a quick kick to the stomach before they exited the room.

About and hour later Mitch and tiffany came running into kagome's room hoping to find her there. They had already been to the room where kouga had been and noticed she wasn't there. Both of them had been looking for her and just decided that she probably went to her room. When they got there the door was unlocked and it was wide open. They both walked inside only to see a video camera and a fuzzy TV. Mitch walked over to the camera and there was a note. It's said 'push the play button'. So he did and when he did the TV now had kagome on it.

video

"Hey mom, dad,

I'm guessing you found kouga well its serves him right. Anyway I have left you again. Sorry for not telling you but its just the way I am. I'm not a princess, or some kinda of royal. I'm just a normal girl that needs to live her life the way she wants." In the background they heard a guy.

"Yea and to kick some guys ass." Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha shut up. Anyway I love you both and I'll come visit sometimes and dad I don't care what you say inuyasha is still the best boyfriend I could ask for. I just hope you see that one of these days." In the background again.

"Yea I'm not that bad, maybe when me and miroku eat taco bell's bean burritos but its passes." Kagome laughed again and got out of the chair.

"Inuyasha come here." She pulled him over to the front of the camera, and kissed him.

"Now shut up. Ok well love you both. Bye." Inuyasha made a peace sign.

"Peace we out." They both started to laugh and the video cut off.

end of video end of story

* * *

a/n: Shitty ending I know, but at the time it was all I could think of. I hope you all liked the story and Keep reading my others. I already have one other story out...Both Worlds Work...Check it out if you haven't already and I'll have a new one coming up soon. Thanks to all my reviewers! I don't know where I would be without you! 

Later

Jess


End file.
